


Starless Night

by evilregal07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal07/pseuds/evilregal07
Summary: Prompt from otpprompts via Tumblr: Your OTP are lying in the grass in the city late at night. The light pollution from the city makes it impossible to see the stars. Person B complains about not being able to see them, and Person A replies with, "The stars in your eyes make up for it." They proceed to laugh and cringe at the cliché, stealing kisses here and there until morning. One-shot.





	

Kara glanced over at Cat, still surprised that they were here, that they were together. If anyone had told her that they’d end up here a year ago, she’d have called them crazy. She’d never have believed that Cat Grant would be lying on the ground, outside, in the middle of the night with anyone, let alone with her.

Kara smirked when she noticed that Cat was shivering slightly, trying to be subtle. It may have been a little chilly, but not enough for that. She knew what Cat was doing, and of course, she gave in. She pulled the smaller woman to her side and smiled wider when she heard the content sigh that followed. She still wasn’t used to being able to do that, and she wasn’t sure if she ever would be. Something about Cat Grant made every second spent with her seem magical.

“Are you alright?” Kara asked softly, teasing. “If it’s too cold for you we can go.”

Cat glared at her playfully. “No,” she sighed again. “Going means saying goodnight. I’m not ready to yet.” She snuggled closer into Kara’s side as if she were emphasizing her point.

The superhero blushed at the comment, flashing Cat one of her mega-watt smiles. “Ok,” she replied. She wasn’t sure how long they lay there in comfortable silence, staring into nothingness. She had absentmindedly started tracing patterns along Cat’s arm before she spoke again. “I hate how many lights there are in National City sometimes. I mean, they’re pretty in their own way, but I’d really love to be able to see the stars from here.”

Cat hadn’t been trying to see any stars. She’d been too busy watching Kara, taking advantage of the fact that she had been too lost in thought to notice. She laughed a little, knowing how ridiculous she was going to sound, but saying it anyway. “I don’t mind. The stars in your eyes make up for it.”

Kara stared at her for a moment, before leaning down and capturing Cat’s lips with her own. They shared a few short kisses before the kisses turned to giggles, which turned into laughing so hard that they had to break apart.

“I can’t believe you actually said that. It was cheesy and adorable,” she laughed.

“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you,” Cat replied.

“Oh yeah?” Kara challenged.

“Yeah,” Cat feigned seriousness.

Kara fake pouted. “Wouldn’t you miss me too much?”

“I don’t know…” Cat trailed off. “I might be persuaded to spare you.”

Kara leaned over, placing her lips right beside the older woman’s ear and whispered, “Just tell me what to do.”

Cat shivered as Kara’s lips left small kisses from the spot below her ear, down her neck and then back up to take her lips again. When they broke apart again she whispered, “That was a very good start.”

Kara grinned down at her, “You’re so beautiful, especially when your cheeks flush like that. I still can’t believe I’m allowed to do that.”

Cat smiled back at her. “What in the world did I ever do to deserve you?” she wondered aloud.

“Oh, I can give you a list,” Kara started. “You’re honest with me. You call me out when I’m not at my best. You push me to be a better person every single day. I could go on but I won’t, because if we’re being honest, you don’t have to believe that you deserve this, even though you do. All that matters is that I chose this, _we_ chose this.”

Cat was so moved by her words, afraid to speak because if she did, then her tears might fall, and this was not a moment for tears. So instead she did the only thing that felt right. She kissed Kara again.

They lay there in the grass for the rest of the night. Sometimes they’d talk, sometimes they’d allow that comfortable silence to envelope them again. They stole kisses occasionally, and before they knew it the sun was coming up over the horizon.

Kara sighed, “Well, at least now we don’t have to say goodnight.”

Cat smiled sleepily. “That was the plan all along,” she smirked.

“Sure it was,” Kara teased as she rose to her feet. “Come on, let’s get you home.” She gently pulled Cat up and into her arms.

“This is my favorite part,” Cat whispered as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

Supergirl kissed her once more. “Up, up and away,” she laughed as she heard Cat’s heartbeat increase when she pushed off the ground. This would never get old.

_End._


End file.
